


Efecto domino

by Varretoto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varretoto/pseuds/Varretoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sí que era un genio. <br/>Había acabado con toda la manada, con los seres con mayor valor y había sido demasiado fácil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efecto domino

**Author's Note:**

> Es un Sterek muy leve, apenas una insinuación.
> 
> Me disculpo de antemano... según yo no me creía capas de hacer esto pero no me podía sacar la idea de la cabeza y como no quería amargarme la vida lo hice pequeño.

 

Nunca pensó ser el último de pie.

Apenas resistiendo para no humillarse ante ese vil, rastrero, cabrón, engendro de asesino que retorcía cruelmente el cuchillo en su pecho, ahí directo en el corazón. Sus sentidos sólo pueden captar el orgullo por la victoria y la satisfacción de causar sufrimiento. A pesar de sentir frustración por la derrota… muy en el fondo se alegra de que por fin termine.

_Vamos lobito, que ya no hay nada por qué luchar, ve, corre y alcánzalos._

Derek deja caer una última lágrima. Una en memoria de sus compañeros, de su alfa incorruptible, de los adorables cachorritos, de las chicas fuertes que tuvo el gusto de conocer… y de Stiles, principalmente Stiles. Ese niño hiperactivo que a pesar de irritarle la mayor parte del tiempo supo aprender a amar (no es que se le pase una sonrisa fugaz).

Y es en el humano en quien piensa antes de que la conciencia se vuelva oscuridad y los recuerdos se esfumen y los latidos terminen.

 

 

/////////////////////////////oOo///////////////////////////

 

 

Ahora podría cobrar todo el dinero.

En realidad, sí que era un genio. Había acabado con toda la manada, con los seres con mayor valor y había sido demasiado fácil. Sólo tuvo que derribar la primera pieza, la más importante y los demás fueron cayendo uno por uno derribando al siguiente.

No hubo quien tuviera fuerza para mantenerse en pie.

Fue demasiado fácil destruirlos, tenerlos en la palma de la mano y estrujarlos sin que opusieran resistencia (bueno, es que ya no había por qué hacerlo).

 

Sólo tuvo que matar al humano primero.


End file.
